Of Ballroom Dances
by Quintic
Summary: "He was going insane and he knew it. Katie Gardner made him that way and he couldn't shake her off. She was always there and always smiling and he hated that he loved her so much." One-Shot.


**Hello! Happy Saturday *Does happy dance in pajamas with laptop*, I'm gonna get my lazy on! Anyways, this is a One-Shot that I came up with last night, rated K+ just to be safe. Hope you enjoy! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

His eyes flickered upward, only getting a glimpse of her and her long dress. She looked like a Goddess, no, she looked _so _much better.

Her long brown hair curled down her shoulders and her bright green eyes flashed happily through the ballroom, her skin was as pale as the moon but it was just as glorious. Oh Gods, she made him sound like a _poet_.

He had seen her in shorts and jeans and her Camp Half-Blood shirt but he had never, _ever _seen her in a dress. Especially one that had a train, a glittery train, too. It was pretty though, a light blue dress with lace sleeves that sparkled under the dim lights the room gave off.

She looked just as awkward as he did though; she was hovering beside the punch bowl and gave every person that passed a beautiful smile, none of them stopped to talk though. He would've devoted the whole dance to talking to her if he could, but he couldn't, he was too stupid and shy.

_What's that?_ Travis Stoll admits that he's crushing on a girl _and _that he is shy? Has the world gone mad? Yes, yes it has gone mad. He was going insane and he knew it. Katie Gardner made him that way and he couldn't shake her off. She was always there and always smiling and he hated that he loved her so much.

They were both seventeen now, she was going to go to a college in California in a year and he would still be stuck in this place. She would me learning about the history of poetry while he would be learning how to slay a Titan. She would be having college parties and be making out with some random guy in her class while he would be stuck with ballroom dances and Aphrodite girls.

It wasn't that the Aphrodite girls weren't nice. Some are actually very nice, it's just that they knew he loved Katie and never did they hide the fact. He also could never date one of them, they weren't really his type.

And what was his type?

_Katie Gardner. _

And suddenly, with the result of one rather long sigh, she looked up. She looked up _at him. _

He sucked in a sharp breath and turned his head and cringed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Hi Travis."

_Oh Gods._

"Hi Katie…" he drawled off awkwardly and scooted over on the bench to make room for her. She sat down shyly and smiled at him, "How do you like the dance?" she asked with a small smile.

He shrugged "It's going _great."_

She smiled, genuinely, not realizing he had been sarcastic, "That's good. Did you come with a date?"

Travis yanked on one of the buttons on his vest and straightened his bow-tie, "No," he answered shortly, while musing his gelled hair back. She leaned back onto the wall behind them and smiled, "Me too."

Travis blushed and looked down, only realizing Katie was wearing her converse, "Really, Katie?" he smiled up at her and she giggled, "Yea, heels are overrated anyways."

Travis threw an arm over her shoulder bravely, finally relaxing "I'll have to agree with you, Katie, they look like death traps."

Katie laughed and tugged on his hand that lied limply on her shoulder, "They are!"

He rolled his eyes playfully, and then pointed to a couple dancing in the middle of the floor, the girl's face snuggled in the boy's chest. Travis gagged, "I think dancing is stupid." Katie looked down shyly and blushed, "I kind of think it's cute."

Travis snorted and raised an eyebrow at her, "Katie Gardener, thinks it's cute…" he placed two hands on his head and shook his hair out wildly, "Has the world gone mad?"

Katie blushed scarlet and stood up abruptly, "Well maybe Will Solace would like dancing…"

In a quick second, Travis was on his feet, his arms around Katie's waist and a determined look around his face as he marched to the dance floor. Katie giggled and placed her hands lightly on the back of Travis' neck. His eyebrows were scrunched together angrily and he looked around, "If that Solace guy comes I'll beat him up!"

Katie laughed and raised both her eyebrows, "Travis, I was only saying that to get you to dance…" she drawled off, grinning ear to ear, "He's in college anyways, and he has a girlfriend, and he lives in, like, California now."

Travis' grip on Katie's waist softened and he blushed lightly, but smiled, "Good, because I would beat him up if he wasn't."

Katie nuzzled her head into Travis chest and Travis, who had just commented on how stupid it was, smiled and kissed the top of her head. She gave a toothy grin into his chest, "You're stepping on my toes, Travis."


End file.
